Yotsuba's New Dolls
by ShinkuXJun
Summary: Shinku, Jun, and the others are on a trip to the beach, but with Hina's terrible directions, they end up crashing through Yotsuba's window. May contain some JunXShinku.
1. Lost

A/N: Okay, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my entire life. If it sucks really bad, I apologize. Constructive critisism is welcomed, but please don't kill me if it's terrible. Anyway, I hope you like it! This is a kind of short chapter, the next one will probably be longer.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Lost _

_SMASH! _The window in Yotsuba's living room smashed and glass spread everywhere across the room. Daddy sighed and laid his head on his desk. He was sick and tired of Yotsuba breaking things.

He walked into the living room, bursting at the seams with anger. When he was about to yell out Yotsuba's name, he saw that it was not Yotsuba standing there, but four dolls and a young boy.

One doll had long brown hair with curls at the bottom. One of her eyes was red and the other was green. She had an especially mischievous look about her. The doll was wearing a green dress with ruffles.

Another doll looked a lot like her, but she had short boyish hair and a black hat covered her head. She was wearing boyish blue clothing.

The next doll was blonde and she had deep, icy, blue eyes that seemed to pierce his insides. She wore ribbons in her long hair. The essence of roses decorated her red dress and her blonde bangs covered her forehead.

The last doll had short blonde hair in ringlets and a cute pink dress. She looked much younger than the others and had bright and cheerful green eyes.

The boy had messy black hair that stuck up all over the place. He wore large square glasses.

"Suiseiseki, where on Earth are we?" Asked the blonde doll with the red dress.

The doll in the green dress opened her eyes and glanced around the Koiwai household "Chibi Ichigo! You told me this was a shortcut to the beach!" She protested.

The younger doll pouted "I never said that, nano!"

Daddy started panicking "Uh," he began.

The young boy laughed sheepishly "Excuse us for intruding …."

Yotsuba ran as fast as lightening when she heard the commotion "Daddy …." Yotsuba gasped as she set her eyes on the dolls. The look on her face said "OMG OMG OMG" all over.

Jun desperately tried to come up with a reasonable and logical explanation for why there were magical dolls trespassing in the man's house, but failed to calculate one properly.

Shinku held up her pink cane and began speaking for Jun "I know this is very sudden indeed, but we are all lost and need a place to stay. Due to travel difficulties, we have been unable to make it to our beach destination." She paused and Hina interrupted

"Since we're all magical dolls we can't stay at a hotel!"

Jun and Suiseiseki both gave Hina the ultimate "Death Glare", causing her to back down.

"Hina Ichigo, you idiot! Don't tell them we're magical dolls! They'll never believe us, desu~!" Suiseiseki hissed.

Hina Ichigo backed away, shaking in fear "Unnyuu … S-S-Suiseiseki's sc-s-scary …."

Yotsuba's smile lightened the entire house "DADDY GAVE YOTSUBA DOLLS FOR CHRISTMAS!" She said, even though it wasn't Christmas at all.

Daddy was about as confused as a caveman driving a car "Magical d-dolls ...?" he said "I don't believe this."

Jun nodded his head "I got stuck with these demons." he claimed.

"May we stay here for a while?" Souseiseki asked Daddy.

Daddy was hesitant. He had no idea what was going on, but he decided that magical dolls might be pretty cool to have around. They would also keep Yotsuba occupied so he could work. "I suppose." He said.

Yotsuba immediately grabbed hold of Hina Ichigo "I GOTTA SHOW YOU TO ENNA!" She declared.

Hina Ichigo giggled "I wanna meet Enna, nano!" She and Yotsuba made it about half-way out the door until they were stopped by Yotsuba's father "It's way too late Yotsuba, you can go see Enna tomorrow. Besides, we haven't even eaten dinner yet." Yotsuba and Hina stopped in their tracks at the word 'dinner'. They leaped back inside and raced over to Yotsuba's dad. They both raided him with questions such as, "What's for dinner? Hanamaru Hamburger?"

Daddy shrugged "Ramen." He answered. Hina was a little disappointed, but it didn't show, she pranced to the dinner table. Shinku gave Jun a hard look, Jun figured she was saying 'I need to speak with you ASAP, as in now.' Jun nodded and immediately excused himself and the red doll

"Um, excuse us for a moment." He said awkwardly. With that, he led Shinku in a separate room, which was obviously where Yotsuba and her dad slept. It was a very traditional room, it didn't really have much decoration, but he noticed that there was a small teddy bear lying in the middle of the floor.

After observing his surroundings, Jun looked at Shinku "What is it, Shinku?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

It took a minute for Shinku to finally say something "Nevermind, I'll tell you later." She sighed and swiftly walked out of the room. Jun just shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to ask her questions. Slowly, he walked out of the room and to dinner.

Once Jun and Shinku got to the table, they had already started eating. Suiseiseki snorted "What took you so long?"

Shinku looked at them and simply said "I'm not hungry." With that, she grabbed her book and went into the other room to read. Suiseiseki shrugged, she was almost finished with her dinner "What's the matter with her, desu~?"

Jun shook his head and sat down "How should I know?"

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thanks! I'll try to put more chapters up.


	2. Enna

_Chapter 2: Enna_

The other three Rozen Maiden dolls followedthe determined Yotsuba and the happy-go-lucky Hina to Enna's house the next morning.

Yotsuba eagerly opened the door to her neighbors' house and shrilled "MOM!"

Enna's mother walked slowly down the stairs. She caught sight of Hina Ichigo, Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki and smiled cheerfully.

"Are these your new friends, Yotsuba?" Asked Enna's mother. She clearly couldn't tell that they were dolls.

"Yeah!" Yotsuba nodded eagerly. Each of the Rozen sisters said their names in order from oldest to youngest.

"Suiseiseki, the third sister."

"Souseiseki, the fourth sister."

"Shinku, the fifth sister."

"Hina Ichigo! The sixth sister, of course!"

"We are the Rozen Maiden sisters. There are seven of us total." They all said in unison.

The neighbors mother took one glance at their nice clothes and nodded "You must be from a rich family, what nice clothing you have." she paused

"So, where are the other three sisters, then …?"

Suiseiseki would answer that question "Suigintou, the first sister, will probably arrive soon, desu. Same with Kanaria, the second. I have no idea where Kirakishou could be, desu~. There is one more, but she was an imposter, her name is Barasuishou. I wouldn't be surprised if she arrived also."

Hina's already round eyes grew wider "MOM!" she repeated. Hina threw her arms around the mother and squeezed her legs tight.

Mom was a bit surprised, but she just smiled "E-Enna's in her room." she informed.

Yotsuba dragged Hina up the stairs and into the youngest neighbor's room. Enna sat on her bed, gazing swiftly at each of her teddy bears. When she saw her friend, Yotsuba, she smiled brightly

"Hi, Yotsuba." she greeted.

Yotsuba burst through the door at full speed, still carrying poor Hina Ichigo.

"DADDY BUYED ME THESE!" Yotsuba placed each of the Rozen Maiden sisters in order, again from oldest to youngest.

"Suiseiseki, desu."

"Souseiseki."

"Shinku."

"Hina Ichigo!"

As they introduced themselves, Enna stared in pure shock.

"Are those dolls …?" She stammered "Th-their like … a-alive."

Yotsuba answered with one of her innocent smiles "'Cause they are!"

Enna wasn't exactly sure how to reply. She was too busy being completely terrified "No way!" she screeched "Y-Yotsuba, this is just scary …. I m-must be dreaming." Enna placed her head on her hands "I-I should b-be waking up soon." she sighed as if they would all disappear in a moment.

"Whatever is the matter with her, desu?" Suiseiseki murmured to Shinku.

Shinku shrugged "I haven't the slightest." she replied.

Enna stood back up, ultimately realizing it was real life and not an obscure dream "This is … amazing!" Enna swiftly tugged Souseiseki over to her "Wow! Living dolls … that's so … cool!" she observed Souseiseki properly.

Souseiseki whimpered a little "Please . . . put me down."

Enna dipped her head slightly "I'm sorry … I'm just not used to enchanted dolls."

Shinku looked up at her "And what is your name, human?"

"Enna."

Shinku nodded "I see. Yotsuba has said much about you."

Suiseiseki rolled her eyes "Where's Jun, anyway, desu? Honestly, that stupid chibi is _so _completely worthless."

Hina began whining "JUN! I NEVER GOT TO CLIMB MT. JUN TODAY!"

"Quit your complaining Chibi Ichigo." Suiseiseki spat "You can climb Mt. Jun once the useless idiot gets here."

Hina pouted and sat herself down on Enna's bed.

Fuuka slowly opened the door to Enna's room "Enna-chan …." she stopped her sentence when she saw the little dolls "Whoa, are these . . . dolls?" she asked, getting more and more excited by the minute.

Enna began explaining the entire thing from scratch, it took a while to get Fuuka to understand, but it wasn't impossible. After about 20 minutes, Fuuka's mind began to process the whole scenario.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, picking up Shinku "Rozen Maidens, huh? I've heard of these. I haven't heard of this Jun, though. I haven't heard of a boy being interested in dolls, either, but I think it's kinda sweet. He must really care about you guys, Shinku." Fuuka smiled.

Shinku took this into consideration "Yes, he must." she replied simply.

"So where is this Jun-kun?" Fuuka frowned.

"I think he's back at the Koiwai household." Answered the boyish Souseiseki.

Shinku nodded "Yes, before we left he told me he was going to chat with Koiwai-san."

Suiseiseki puffed "So _that's _where the puny runt went."

Hina narrowed her eyes "Hina Ichigo wants unyuu!" she shouted.

"Hey Shinku, what's this unyuu?" Fuuka wondered

Shinku sighed "Hina Ichigo's favourite food." she said.

Suiseiseki cleared her throat and added in "I believe the Chibi Chibi is referring to Ichigo daifuku."

Hina Ichigo nodded "Unyuu!"

Fuuka gave an understanding nod of the head "Oh, ok." she said "Unfortunately we don't have any in the house, but I think mom's going to the store in a moment. She could get some for you, Hina." She smiled.

Hina nodded again "Yay!" she laughed.

Shinku stared at Fuuka "I would like some tea." she said "Darjeeling if possible."

Fuuka nodded "Darjeeling, huh?" before Fuuka could end her sentence, Jun walked into the room with a tray of Darjeeling tea "I'm not stupid enough to forget your afternoon tea." he announced, setting the tray down beside Shinku. "In fact, I think I'll join you." he sat down across from Shinku.

Hina Ichigo jumped onto his head as quickly as she could "JUN CLIMBING!" she shouted.

"You must be Jun!" Fuuka smiled down at him. "I'm Fuuka by the way."

Jun nodded "Yep, that's me." he answered "So then, that means this is Enna?" he asked before sipping his tea.

"Uh huh." Enna said.

Shinku sighed "Well human," she turned to Enna "you seem to have a very good taste in stuffed animals."

Enna smiled "Heh, thanks." _I'm actually having a conversation with a doll …._

Yotsuba looked at Shinku "Yotsuba has a teddy bear too." she pulled out her treasure. "Her name is Durarumin."

Shinku took the bear out of Yotsuba's hands and observed her "Durarumin seems to be saying that you are a very good master, Yotsuba. She is clearly elated at the moment."

Fuuka gasped "You can talk to stuffed animals, Shinku?"

"Of course, I am a doll, aren't I?"

Suiseiseki quickly butted in "I can talk to plants, desu!" she looked at Jun, then at Fuuka, and Enna too, hoping that they would be impressed with her. Even though Jun already knew this.

Fuuka smiled "Wow, that's really cool!" she looked at Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, noticing the resemblance she asked, "Are you two twins?"

"Of course we are! Souseiseki and I are closer and more familiar with each other than anyone else in our family!" Suiseiseki answered. "But … we are pretty different, desu~!" she added.

Finishing his tea, Jun sat up and addressed Fuuka "Is there a beach around here?"

Fuuka waited a moment before answering "The closest one is kind of far from here. Are you talking about Emerald Beach?"

Jun nodded "Yeah, that's the one."

"Yeah, it's pretty far then. I'm not really sure exactly where it is, but I think my mom might know." Fuuka shrugged.

Shinku looked outside of Enna's window, the sun was just beginning to disappear. "It's getting late." she noticed "We should get back." Jun agreed.

Hina Ichigo whined in protest "Hina didn't get her unyuu yet!"

Fuuka grinned "I promise I'll get you some tomorrow, ok?"

Hina smiled back "Okey dokey!"

The dolls walked back and Enna and Fuuka waved goodbye to them. Enna and Fukka both looked at each other "This is just weird." They both said in unison.


	3. Go Ichigo Go! Part 1

A/N: I apologize for the huge delay. I meant to have this chapter up like two weeks ago, and I tried to put it up but I was being really stupid and I forgot a huge step in the process of uploading the document. I was also planning on uploading part one and part two at the same time, but that didn't work out. I'll try to upload part two tonight if I'm able to. I have a piano lesson so I'll probably put part two up after that.

_Chapter 3: Go Ichigo Go!: PART 1 _

Hina Ichigo nervously scurried across the room to where the third doll, Suiseiseki was sleeping peacefully in her case. Carefully, Hina opened it and tapped her. She woke with a jolt. "What did you wake me for, desu?" Suiseiseki rubbed her eyes and whispered so she wouldn't wake everyone else.

Hina nervously played with her fingers "Unyuu, well, I was wondering if maybe you would go with me to Enna-chan's house, nano, and-"

Suiseiseki interrupted "It's too early for this, desu! Go to bed!"

"It'll be really quick-"

"Listen Baka Ichigo, I didn't want to have to tell you this, desu," Suiseiseki took a dramatic pause "Those two sisters … Enna and Fuuka … their actually widely known across Japan for being ruthless murderers, desu."

Hina Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she shook like a Chihuahua. "That's not all." Suiseiseki continued with a smirk "Before they kill they're victims, they put them in a special cage filled with huge spiders, desu!" Hina squealed "W-what happens then?"

"Then, desu." Suiseiseki said "The spiders eat your arms, then your legs. If you survive that then," Suiseiseki crept into the shadows and when Hina was turned around, she snuck up behind her and leaped at her head.

"Slash, desu! The victim is chopped into little tiny pieces, desu."

Hina cowered from her sister, but Suiseiseki just chuckled "I suppose I'll go with you. I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway."

When they opened the door to the neighbors' house Fuuka answered with a happy "Hello!" Hina ran in the house like a lightning bolt screaming "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Fuuka looked a little overwhelmed.

Suiseiseki explained "I was trying to play a trick on her." Fuuka looked confused, and Asagi approached Suiseiseki, hearing the explanation "I could help you with that." she smirked.

60 minutes later: "Aahh!" Hina screamed her loudest as Asagi and Suiseiseki chased her down. "We should get Enna's friend, Miura. She would totally help us." Asagi suggested. Enna was now awake and chatting with Souseiseki. Shinku was still in the Koiwai house with Jun. Yotsuba and Hina Ichigo had apparently "joined forces". Fuuka was trying to keep out of it and Enna was assisting Yotsuba and Hina Ichigo from time to time. It was turning into The Staircase War 2. Hina, Yotsuba, and Enna were stationed upstairs while Suiseiseki and Asagi were stationed downstairs.

Suiseiseki tilted her head "Who is this Miura, desu~?"

Asagi snickered "You'll see …." She quickly called Miura up, her phone number was on the fridge. The phone didn't ring for very long before Miura answered "Hello?"

"It's Asagi."

"What's up?"

Asagi smirked "Enna-chan wants you to come over right away."

"Then why didn't she just call me? And what's that screaming in the background?" Miura asked.

Asagi looked over at the extremely loud Hina. "Try to make it over here in five minutes, thanks, bye!" Asagi didn't give her a chance to answer, she hung up the phone and ran back to Suiseiseki.

"She's coming."

Suiseiseki nodded and went back to chasing Hina Ichigo "You get Yotsuba and I'll get Hina."

Asagi agreed and pounced after Yotsuba, but missed. Hina Ichigo and Yotsuba climbed up the stairs in escape.

"I'm declaring war!" Hina Ichigo shouted

"Fine by me, desu!" Suiseiseki answered. Then, she paused "Wait!" she shouted. Hina Ichigo, Asagi, and Yotsuba all turned around. Even Souseiseki and Enna looked down the stairs.

"Let's settle this in the N-Field." She smiled "It'll make things more fun."

Hina considered this "Whose N-Field?"

"Nobody's. We'll go into N-Field #3."

Hina Ichigo gasped, then nodded her head "I guess …." she trailed off "But only if the other sisters can join in!"

"Even Kirakishou and Barasuishou?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Yeah!" Hina Ichigo answered cheerfully.

"We would gladly join your little game." Two voices said at the same time. Kirakishou and Barasuishou appeared in the shadows. Asagi, Enna, and Fuuka turned around questioningly, but Suiseiseki shook her head as if to say "You'll find out in a moment."

Suigintou was there along with them, obviously against her will. Miura entered through the door with a confused "Whoa." Shinku and Jun stood next to her, they'd clearly explained everything to her.

"These are all of your sisters, Shinku?" Miura asked.

Shinku shook her head "One of them is a fraud. So, we're missing Kanaria."

It wasn't too long before Kanaria burst through the window, loudly announcing her arrival.

"Do you happen to have a mirror?" Suiseiseki asked "Like, a large one, desu?"

Asagi nodded, leading them into the bathroom. Suiseiseki took Souseiseki's hand and led her into the mirror "Just jump in!" the green doll encouraged.

The others looked hesitant, but if talking dolls were possible, anything was. The rest of the dolls and humans jumped in.

The world they were sent into was completely flat. The land had absolutely no trees or plants (besides grass), but at the time they were in a village and sorted into two teams. Hina Ichigo's team was on one side of the village, and Suiseiseki's team was on the other. They each had a sheet of paper on a clipboard that held all of their members and their team name. Hina's sheet looked like this:

**TEAM CHIBI CHIBI:**

**LEADER:  
**_HINA ICHIGO_

**MEMBERS: **

_FUUKA_

_ENNA_

_YOTSUBA_

_BARASUISHOU_

_KANARIA_

_SUIGINTOU_

Suiseiseki's looked like this:

**TEAM DESU:**

**LEADER: **

_SUISEISEKI_

**MEMBERS:**

_SHINKU_

_JUN_

_ASAGI_

_KIRAKISHOU_

_SOUSEISEKI_

_MIURA_

Suiseiseki screamed as loud as possible for all to hear "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

* * *

A/N: Remember to review! Thanks to my first two reviewers of my whole entire life X3 . Oh, and please tell me if I should continue … to be honest after part two I'm thinking about stopping this story.


	4. Go Ichigo Go! Part 2

_Chapter 4: Go Ichigo Go!: PART 2_

"Here's the deal to you humans who have no knowledge of the N-Field, desu~!" Suiseiseki began "This world has unlimited possibilities! So, you can even fly here, desu! Also, if you attack or kill someone in this N-Field, it doesn't hurt. This is a very special N-Field, in any other N-Field, if you kill someone it is permanent. If they die in this N-Field, they will just reappear in a different spot after about nine seconds. Also, the animals and people you see all over the inside and outside of this village are fake, desu~. They can't feel pain either." Suiseiseki paused, wondering if there were any questions. Jun narrowed his eyes and shouted at the doll "Who says you get to be the boss, huh?" Suiseiseki looked mildly offended "I'm the boss because ..." she took a long pause "Don't question me!" she finally hissed at the boy. Jun rolled his eyes and sat down.

When she was sure there weren't any more questions or comments, she continued "Our team's goal is to terrorize and cause chaos in this village, then finally take over. All of you have a backpack; in that backpack are unlimited resources and some eggs, desu. Those eggs are the key to our success, they all hatch different creatures. If you throw them, they automatically hatch. Spread them around the village. Team Chibi Chibi's goal is to stop us. Understand, desu~?"

Everyone nodded and Suiseiseki finished with a "Good, we strike at nightfall, which is a little earlier here than on Earth. For now, your mission is to make sure there are no Chibi Chibi troops on Desu land, desu~!"

Suiseiseki commanded "I'll split you up into teams then, desu. Souseiseki will come with me, Miura, Asagi, and Kirakishou can go together …." She paused and laughed "Ohohoho … that leaves Jun and Shinku as partners, desu …."

Shinku's expression stayed blank, but Jun's face turned red, irritated with Suiseiseki's comment and knowing what she was hinting.

As the rest of them went on patrol, Shinku glanced at Jun "Well then, let's take a look around, shall we?" With that, Shinku began opening doors with her cane and checking for any villagers or Chibi Chibi members.

Night was falling quickly. Inside a large house full of spider webs, Shinku found Kanaria, who was desperately trying to work her way out of the mess. Shinku narrowed her eyes and said "Kanaria, I hope you realize you are on my land." Kanaria shook her head "I was trying to get out, kashira! I promise … but I'm stuck in these awful webs!"

Shinku sighed, considering the situation. She shook her head "I'm sorry, Kanaria." with that, she pulled out a silvery sword and Kanaria ran for her life. Still trapped in the webs, she squirmed and hollered. Shinku finally managed to strike her with the sword, straight in the heart (Or Rosa Mystica for that matter), and Kanaria fell to the ground. Shinku had mixed feelings about stabbing one of her sisters, but she knew this N-Field well and what Suiseiseki said was true, there was no pain and no death. The whole time, Jun was just watching. Shinku sighed "Well then, one for our team, hm?"

Night was finally upon them. All of the villagers had hurried into their houses, and it was time to cause some chaos.

It was now Jun's turn to lead. He could hear Shinku gasping behind him, he turned around and saw Suigintou, trapping her in a cocoon of feathers. Jun immediately pulled out his sword and pointed it at the first doll "Back off!" he warned. She just snickered "Fu fu fu … I'm terrified, really." Suigintou played with one of the many feathers on her dark wings. Jun slashed his sword at her, but she was prepared with a bow and arrow. Her arrows were not exactly arrows, they were her sharp black feathers. Suigintou flung one of the "arrows" at his head, and it hit him directly. Jun wasn't that weak. He pulled it out and immediately made an attempt to finish the battle with another sword slash. Suigintou blocked it with her bow and punched him right on the head. He fell backwards and sheathed his sword. He needed something more powerful.

Jun pulled out a glowing axe and swung it and the first doll. She gasped as it cut her in half, and she was finished. The first doll was shockingly finished off. The feathers smothering Shinku ceased and she gasped for breath. Suigintou was finished, but she wasn't "dead". As Shinku escaped her prison of feathers, Suigintou began shouting at them "This isn't over! I haven't lost yet …. We'll battle for real later, Shinku."

Jun hurried over to her "Shinku, are you ok?" he asked. Shinku brushed the feathers off of her dress "Yes, Jun." she answered "Let's continue."

Kirakishou frowned as she stared at a small lava pit and a grey and black egg "What does this do?" she asked herself. She shrugged, deciding to test it out by throwing it in the burning lava, just in case it was something really dangerous that could destroy her along with the village.

When she threw it, a skeleton hatched out of it. Kirakishou smirked " … Perfect …." As she headed toward a building, she noticed there was a torch on the right side of it, which Suiseiseki had announced, meant the people inside needed to be locked inside. The seventh doll looked back on those words: 'If the torch is on the left side, that means you must cover the place with sticky spider webs! If there are two torches, that means the people inside so must be destroyed, desu.'

Kira caught a glimpse of the villagers inside and blinked. They were all cowering in a corner. Knowing what she was to do, Kirakishou blocked off the entrance to the building with anvils that she found in her bag. "Anything can fit in this bag." She said, looking at it. It was pretty small, but then again, this was the N-Field.

When the seventh doll looked around, she could see one house that was covered in monstrous abominations, knocking on the door and trying to get in. She walked to the center of town, where a well stood. As she stared off into space, a villager ran past her, but Kirakishou was quicker. She leapt over to the poor thing and took out a green egg, hoping it would do something useful. The egg hatched out a green slimy creature that smelled of dust and dirt.

Kirakishou watched it carefully, but it did nothing. Finally, she just let the villager go and went on her way.

On the west side of town, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki walked through the endless crowds of beasts, trying to seek out any intruders or villagers. The twins looked up at the sky, only to see that the sun was rising. Quickly, Suiseiseki grabbed a torch on one of the buildings and blocked it off. Then added a torch to the building across from it. Seeing it had two torches, Suiseiseki entered with blue eggs in her hands. She threw the eggs all around the room, spawning monsters and vanquishing all of the villagers but one who'd somehow managed to kill the beasts. The third doll then realized who it was, Hina Ichigo! And she was alone!

They just glared at each other for a moment. Hina raised her sword in defense and said "How dare you hurt these innocent people, nano!They have done nothing wrong!"

Suiseiseki snickered "You are much too attached, desu~! These people are so worthless!"

Hina frowned "We shall settle this another time!"

Suiseiseki's eyebrows lowered "Why do you suddenly sound so mature!" she hissed and walked away with Souseiseki, who didn't say a word. The aggravated doll flew to a new house to wait for the night to reappear.


End file.
